Valerie Gray
Valerie Gray is the supporting character of Danny Phantom. She is a former popular student at Casper High and a ghost hunter. She is determined to destroy Danny Phantom and other ghosts. Appearance Valerie is a fourteen year-old African-American girl, with long, curly hair and dark green eyes. She seems to be a little more muscular and corpulent than Sam or Jazz, though she looks slimmer when she's wearing her red and black ghost-hunting suit. When not using her suit, she usually wears a yellow sleeveless shirt and orange skirt with white tennis shoes. She also wears an orange headband, yellow triangular earrings, an orange necklace, and has two bracelets on each wrist, one yellow and the other orange. She has also been seen in a violet baby doll T-shirt in "Shades of Gray." Personality Early on, she was selfish and mean like her popular friends. In "Reign Storm," she's confused for a while about why Sam and Tucker treat her uneasily, but then they remind her that she used to treat them terribly. However, her descent into unpopularity begins to change her into a nicer, less egotistical person to the people around her, making new, better friends while looking upon her former "friends" with disdain and disgust. She also becomes more compassionate and caring, going from just wanting to get revenge on ghosts like Danny Phantom to endangering herself to protect Amity Park from ghost attacks. Valerie is extremely stubborn and hot-tempered, as well as very persistent and dangerous. Not even her dad can stop her dedication to hunting ghosts. If necessary, she manipulates people if it's required or it's helpful, like taking advantage of Tucker knowing ghost hunters and Dani having connections with Danny. Her anger is also something to be feared, like getting revenge on Danny ruining her new shirt by sending Kwan out to hurt him in "Shades of Gray." She holds strong grudges, too, as she has never forgiven Danny Phantom for ruining her life. As time goes by, though, Valerie becomes better at supressing her fiery emotions, especially when she has to team up with her least favorite ghost or makes occasional truces with him. Danny and his friends might see her as a foe, but Valerie thinks of herself as the hero, even though she's actually an anti-hero. Valerie truly means well and is positive that Danny and all ghosts are evil, so her hatred motivates her to hunt them down. Although more fierce and harsh in the way she treats enemies than Danny, she does have the right intentions of saving everyone from harm. Sometimes, her firm stance in her beliefs gets shaken up. She strongly trusts that Vlad isn't a ghost or a bad guy, but when she finds out the truth, she is shocked and immediately decides that she'll get him back for his deceit. While certain that torturing humans is wrong, she struggles over whether letting a half-human/half-ghost be killed is morally right, only finally agreeing to it after Danny persuades her. Valerie isn't completely aware about many things concerning ghosts, yet she is sure that it's her duty to ward them off from innocent people, like her father and her crush, Danny. Powers and Abilities As a normal human being, she has no superhuman powers at all, but she does have several skills and weapons she uses to hunt ghosts. *She is a 9th-degree black belt. *She has proven to be capable to fight ghosts like the Fright Knight and Vlad Plasmius, using her suit and her fighting skills, and even Vlad himself stated that "she really is good at this" when she fought the Fright Knight. She was also seen fighting her own ghost hunting gear when it was manipulated by Technus. *After she decides to become a ghost hunter, she begins to exercise intensively, and becomes very athletic. She motivates herself during exercise with her hatred towards ghosts. Gallery Danny Phantom 18 132.jpg Valerie New Armor Fullbody.png Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Extremists Category:Supporters Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Wealthy Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Keeper of Secret Identity